narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobimaru Senju
Kenji Inazuma (賢治イナズマ, Inazuma Kenji) is a former shinobi of Konohagakure and the current Fifth Raikage (五代目雷影, Godaime Raikage; Literally meaning "Fifth Lightning Shadow") of the newly established New Kumo. Background Kenji was born under abnormal circumstances: his father, a prominent member of the Uchiha Clan and his mother, the next in line for the position for head of the Inazuma Clan, both from opposing vilages. His father, Senbi Uchiha was a prisoner of war being held in Kumo so that the Sharingan could be studied, were he met Tsubaki Inazuma and after a few short months the two fell in love, eventually leading to Kenji's birth. Immediately after he was born his parents were forced to flee the village, and after being labeled missing-nin they found refuge in a small village not far from where Uzushiogakure once resided. The three of them lived together in the village, undisturbed for about three years. The Hunt Personality Kenji is laid back, calm, sarcastic and witty in nature, rarely showing signs of fear or shock and remaing extremely calm in a pressurised situation even when the people around him begin to panic. He takes great enjoyment in teasing people, seemingly iregardless of whether their enemy ninja or not. He has also displayed something of a perverse nature, being an avid reader of the Icha Icha series and freely admitting to the fact that he would very much like to see Akane Tsukino without any clothes on. He seems to dislike unnecessary violence and as such tends to leave his victims in an unconscious state if plausible, he however has no qualms with killing even if he doesn't think it is justified if it i His views on the world show he believes that through mutual understanding peace can eventually be realized, he does however see the world for what it is and is fully aware of the fact that this is something of an unlikely and hopeful dream, nevertheless he looks for peaceful solutions. He seems to dislike unnecessary violence and as such tends to leave his victims in an unconscious state if plausible, he however seemingly has no qualms with killing even if he doesn't think it is justified as long as the victim is not completely innocent. He has shown to be very loyal to his village and shows great pride in it's success. He understands the importance of the greater good but puts friendship and the bonds he has made before a mission, having similar views on the concept of friendship to Kakashi Hatake. He doesn't appear to have very much respect for authority, only for those who have earned it in his eyes believing firmly that respect is earned and not given. Appearance Despite being an extremely dangerous ninja Kenji's appearance is not at all threatening, he appears to be very unassuming and lazy often leading his opponents to underestimate him. Kenji is a tall young man with a lean but muscular build, slightly tan skin tone, short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. As an Anbu member, Kenji wore the basic outfit given to Anbu members with a mask. After he was promoted to Captain rank he began wearing a baggier short sleeved shirt with a slightly turned up collar and a mask fashioned to look like a panther's face. Additionaly Kenji didn't wear his forehead protector whilst serving in Anbu. At the start of part 1, after he was appointed a Jōnin-level position, he began wearing a baggy deep red short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a v-cut neck, baggy black ankle-length shinobi pants with a silver sash tied round his waist (with his katana often held in place behind him), fingerless black gloves and slightly personalized open-toe silver studded black boots which are sligthly more slim than the standard version. Abilities Kenji is hailed as an exceptionally powerful ninja, a prodigy by every sense of the word often being compared to Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake who are both regarded as immensely skilled ninja by the ninja world as a whole. Taijutsu Kenji is incredibly adept in taijutsu. Since childhood he has shown a high amount of proficiency in taijutsu being able to spar with both Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, who were both considered by the village to be prodigies of the Uchiha clan, at the same time. He developed his own style of Taijutsu: Raidō, which involves using lightning chakra to move about quickly and by dealing swift and powerful blows, allows him to paralyze an opponent giving him additional openings. Ninjutsu Kenji has a great mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and a strong knowledge of which allowed him to attain a vast arsenal. Bukijutsu Kenji has shown to be able to wield a variety of ninja tools with great proficiency such as kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs and others. Kenjutsu Kenji has shown an incredibly high level of ability with kenjutsu, being recognized around the village as a master in the use of kenjutsu. His Anbu background allowed him to gain expericne with kenjutsu from a young age. His skill with kenjutsu is of such a level he can fight on parr with kenjutsu specialists like Zabuzza Momichihi and other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His fighting style is based upon the principles of Iaidō and his own style, combing taijutsu and his nature chakras with his kenjutsu. Kenji's skill with Kenjutsu is further implemented by his high amount of proficiency in the art of Silent Killing using it to the level the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist could. Kenji uses his superior speed and athletical superiority to easily outmaneuver many opponents at once whilst performing clean and precise cuts in order to effectively kill or wound in a short period of time. At some point during the first time skip Kenji acquired the Kiba swords. These complimented his natural affinity for lightning and he quickly grew to be very proficient in their use. Nature Transformation Kenji has a natural affinity for lightning release, which he has mastered to quite an extent. His mastery over Lightning Release allows him channel his lightning chakra through his weapons in order to increase the potency. He even intergrates his chakra nature into his taijutsu, being able to use lightning chakra to enhance his body's reaction time in a similar way to the famed Lightning Release Chakra Mode used by the Third and Fourth Raikage's. This style of taijutsu also allows him to release powerful electric currents which can paralyze an opponent with only one punch. He was even able to combine his lightning chakra nature with the Rasengan, something which event the creator of the technique, Minato Namikaze failed to do. His mastery over his lightning chakra lead to his moniker: Raijin, after which commonly an opponent would either retreat in fear or become excited over the idea of fightning him. Being an Uchiha, Kenji has shown to have great proficiency with his fire chakra being able to create massive fireball big enough to rival Itachi Uchia's, in an instant and create multiple floating fire bombs to bombard a shielded area protected by walls crafted from earth. He is also able to create a smokescreen of ash and dust capable of burning any target caught within it, he can also use it to cover his escape and utilize sneak attacks. Kenji has also demonstrateda high amount of skill with water release, utilizing high-level techniques to fight on parr with Water Release specialists such as Zabuzza Momoichi. He also uses water release techniques in tangent with his lightning chakra: using a large body of water to create a powerful torrent of water before applying lightning chakra to it to make it even more effective. Kenji is additionally able to use Yin Release and Yang Release. Genjutsu Kenji posses some skill with genjutsu but as he has yet to unlock his sharingan he hasn't progressed very far with it in comparison to his other skills, nevertheless he is able to imprison a unprepared opponent in a well crafted genjutsu giving him enough time to counter attack. Kenji used his advanced knowledge of chakra flow to create a technique to counter and expel particularly high-level genjutsu. Chakra and Physical Prowess He has spent years physically training his body and is an accomplished athlete and acrobat allowing him to perform high levels of athletic ability such as: leaping great distances, performing various different flips and hand-springs as well as being able to successfully dodge a barrage of shuriken thrown by Itachi Uchiha in literally the blink of an eye. He has also shown to very durable uncommonly showing signs of fatigue whilst engaged in combat even after extended periods of time and after using fairly chakra-taxing techniques. Intelligence Despite his casual, unassuming, lazy and sometimes aloof appearance, Kenji has shown on many occasions to be a quick-thinking, tactical, and resourceful individual who's analytical abilities come to close to that of the Nara Clan's. His keen instincts and quick-descion making skills allow him to react almost instantaneously. He has a vast understanding of chakra and the affects it has on the body, this advanced knowledge allowed him to create and develop many new techniques. Other Skills Kenji posses incredibly sharp sight, being able to see targets from great distances. Kenji is also quite well versed in fuinjutsu, being able to use an Uzumaki-Style Sealing Technique to create a barrier which has multiple uses. as well as create a technique to effectively suppress Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven and later a technique to absorb the natural energy from it to temporally halt the negative effects of the seal. He has quite an admirable amount of knowledge regarding fuinjutsu, creating a technique to effectively suppress Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven and later a technique to absorb the natural energy from it to temporally halt the negative effects of the seal, leaving ordinary chakra in its place providing the owner with additional chakra. He has also shown to have some skill with barrier ninjutsu being able to use Summoning: Rashōmon to completely negate a powerful attack from the One-Tailed Beast, Shukkaku. Kenji is also extremely proficient in the art of stealth, being able to move about without making a single sound and catch even the most self-aware opponents of guard, he later perfects the art of silent killing, which was something few had been able to do other than the creators and users of the technique: the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Stats